It's About Time
by Hajislover
Summary: A major development in Haji and Saya's relationship. Saya's poor attempts at dancing. Haji can actually say more than one line...COMPLETE. Check out Home Sweet Honeymoon for the companion chappie, though! XD
1. The Start of Something New

**It's about time!**

Sorry, I just didn't like how it ended! I don't want everyone to die! I like happy endings...and I like it when Haji smiles...sigh...he's so awesome. Any-hoo, there's a little NOTE at the bottom, and I'd like it a lot if you read it :D

**Chapter 1: The Start of Something New**

Haji was standing by the pulpit. In a corner, the piano quietly played traditional music. 

_Bum bum ba-bum._

They were in a church. Diva was gone and her chevaliers were in the pews, no longer a threat. Solomon was crying.

Outside the main auditorium, Saya was hyperventilating. "Oh my gosh…I can't believe…this is happening!"

Mao looked her up and down. "Well, believe it. You're here. You're going to go through with it." Kai walked into the room just as Mao said, "You're finally going to become one of us! Congratulations!"

"Yeah, Congrats, Saya. My little sister is finally going to…hey, Saya, you still have to breathe!"

"I know. I still can't believe it. I'm really going to do this. It's been over one hundred years. Why am I so nervous?"

The music got a little louder.

_Bum bum ba-bum bum ba bum bum ba-bum._

"Well, Saya, that's your cue," Kai said.

Saya quickly walked to the front of the line that had formed. She couldn't remember why they were doing this backward. Usually, everyone else went first. Oh well, this was Haji's only request.

The double doors to the auditorium slowly opened and she started her slow walk towards Haji.

She tried to keep her rhythm with the piano, but she was too preoccupied with Haji, waiting patiently, in front of her. Finally, she reached him and the music stopped.

"Haji."

"Saya," he breathed as he looked down at her warmly, "are you really sure about this? It isn't too late to change your mind. I'll understand."

She smiled up at him, "I asked you, Haji. I'm not about to change my mind…not after you actually said yes."

"If that is your wish," he replied solemnly.

Saya gave him a sharp look. "No more of that. You know I've never considered you a servant. You've always been my friend. My closest friend. Promise me you won't say that again."

Haji's eyes lit back up and he smiled. "I'm sorry. I promise." He reached out and took her hands into his, "I love you, Saya."

"I love you, too, Haji." She leaned in to kiss him but was abruptly interrupted.

"That part comes later," the priest that was standing between them said. He raised his hands to silence the audience and signal the start of the ceremony. After he cleared his throat he began, "We are gathered here today…"

After all the "boring fluff", as Mao called it, had been read and all the parts Haji and Saya were supposed to repeat were repeated, the priest raised his hands again and said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. _Now_ you may kiss the bride."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, that was chapter 1. The next one will be the reception. I also plan on doing something with the wedding night, but I'm not sure yet, so the rating may or may not change. Idk. I also don't really have many ideas for what their song should be, so If you've got any suggestions, give me the song title and the band name and I'll try to include it somewhere in there if it doesn't make the cut as "their song". Reviews are appriciated, too. Grací!!


	2. At The Reception

**It's About Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or any of the songs I put in here. Wish I did, though.

**Chapter 2: AT THE RECEPTION**

After the ceremony had ended, and Saya and Haji had walked hand in hand down the isle and out the church doors, Saya could've sworn she saw Kaori and Mao crying as they pelted her and her new husband with rice.

'Why does everyone throw rice at a new married couple? I don't get it. I mean, it gets in the brides hair, the groom ends up opening his mouth to see if he can catch any…I just don't get it.' Saya thought to herself.

"Customs in this time are indeed strange." Haji answered to her unspoken question.

"Yeah, you can say that again," she muttered when she got hit in the eye with a flying grain.

Haji chuckled softly. (I don't know if he's even capable of 'chuckling'…that's such an old-fashioned word…)

They quickly got into the limo that was waiting at the curb, and drove off to meet the guests at the reception at Joel's house.

The party area was decked out in the same theme as the chapel had been. Blue roses and purple lilacs. People surrounded the dance floor, waiting for the couple of the hour to arrive. How the guests beat them there, Saya would never know, especially considering she and Haji were the first ones to leave.

A servant of Joel's who was working the spotlight directed it over to the two. Haji climbed out of the limo first and extended a hand into the cab to help lift Saya out of the car.

The spotlight guided the two to the center of the floor, where the soft classical music was playing slowly faded out to be replaced by the song Saya had chosen for their first dance.

"May I?" Haji asked.

"Of course."

He placed his hand in hers and the music began to change from Bach to George Strait.

Haji gave his bride a strange look.

"What? I just so happen to like this song."

"Of course you do, love. And so do I now."

**I dont want to be the kind to hesitate,  
Be too shy, wait too late  
I dont care what they say other lovers do,  
I just want to dance with you.**

**I gotta feeling that you have a heart like mine,  
So let it show, let it shine.  
If we have a chance to make one heart of two,  
I just want to dance with you.**

**I want to dance with you, twirl you all around the floor  
Thats what they intended dancin for,  
I just want to dance with you.  
I want to dance with you, hold you in my arms once more,  
Thats what they invented dancin for,  
I just want to dance with you.**

**I caught you lookin at me when I looked at you,  
Yes I did, aint that true?  
You wont get embarrassed by the things I do,  
I just want to dance with you.**

**Oh the boys are playin softly and the girls are too,  
So am I and so are you.  
If this was a movie, wed be right on cue,  
I just want to dance with you.**

**I want to dance with you, twirl you all around the floor  
Thats what they intended dancin for,  
I just want to dance with you.  
I want to dance with you, hold you in my arms once more,  
Thats what they invented dancin for,  
I just want to dance with you.**

**I just want to dance with you,  
I just want to dance with you,  
I just want to dance with you.**

The steel guitar slowly faded out and Haji leaned in to Saya. Their foreheads touched as he whispered to her,

"You know, Saya, I want to do much, _much_ more than dance with you."

Saya blushed, "And I'm looking forward to it very much. But let's keep it PG for now, shall we?" She tilted her head up to peck him on the lips.

The guest clapped and gathered around the dining tables on an invisible cue when the song ended. Saya looked around to see what they were doing and saw one of Joel's big bellied chefs come out of the kitchen carrying a five-tiered wedding cake with the help of a young kitchen apprentice.

"Oh, wow…"

"You like it?" Haji asked, standing behind her with a hand against the small of her back.

She nodded, speechless.

The cake was humongous! Aside from being FIVE freakin' tiers tall, it was covered with icing-lace and ribbons. It had been hand made by Joel's staff as a present to Saya and Haji. The figurine on top of the cake was a glass sculpture, a work of art in it's own right. It was molded to look like a bride being twirled elegantly by her husband. The little groom's tux was a coal black color, but the small bride's dress was completely translucent, letting the light from the other side of the room flow through all the patterns of the glass. It made the couple look like they were glowing.

"Time to cut the cake." Louis announced. "This is my favorite part!"

"Of course it is," David agreed sarcastically, "we all know how much you love your cake, don't we everyone?"

Anyone who was actually paying any attention to the two men laughed at David's joke. Most were watching the chef carefully place the cake on the table, which was covered in flowers, like every other flat surface in sight.

Saya and Haji placed themselves behind the table as people surrounded them to watch.

On cue, they took the cake knife in hand, Haji's resting lightly over his bride's, and sliced down into it.

They served up each other's slice and kissed before feeding the cake to one another. Haji, gently placing it in her mouth; Saya, with an evil cake-filled grin, vaguely aimed for his mouth, missed, and smeared it all over the bottom half of his face.

Everyone laughed as he tried to lick the icing off the sides of his face, but couldn't quite reach his chin. Poor guy, Saya just had to help him.

She reached up and carefully kissed along his jaw, licking up icing as she went. Giggling, she looked up at her husband and said sorry as innocently as she could manage. "Guess I missed, huh?"

She put a hand on Haji's sleeve and pulled him down to her, kissing him strongly, forgetting completely that she had over 200 guests watching her.

Haji, being a guy _and _a newly married man of course, deepened the kiss. He tilted Saya back onto the heels of her heels and dipped her as a new, fast-paced song came pouring through the speakers.

…

……

………

…………

**I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been  
kissing  
Screamin'**

**  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals**

...

……

'Oh. My. God. Kai!' Saya broke the kiss with Haji and glared at her brother.

"KAI!! I can't believe you! How could you put this song in our WEDDING mix?!" She shouted at him, upside-down.

…

……

**So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in**

**You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna  
squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my  
gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch**

Mao ran up to Kai and smacked him across the back of his head. "Go play the song I put on the friggin' CD! You can't play that at a wedding! Are you crazy?! Turn that off, NOW!!"

"All right, all right. Don't have a cow or anything, honey, it was just a little joke. I mean, after all, gotta give my new brother a proper introduction into the family, right?"

"Exactly! So why are you playing THIS?!"

Haji tilted Saya upright and slinked away to the D. J.

"Hello, will you please play this song for me? It's one of Saya's favorites."

"Sure. No problemo, Mr. Married Man. Congrats, too, by the way," he nodded.

"Thank you."

**Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone**

**Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight**

**What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?**

"Oh, Haji…" Saya's voice trembled when he took her into his arms again.**  
**

**I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble**

**I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight**

**What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?**

"Do you know when I fell in love with you, Saya?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

**  
Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah**

**I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life**

"I honestly have no idea." She looked up at him shyly, "Let me guess: The first time we met?"

**  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
**

Haji let out a light laugh. "Wouldn't that be so sweet. Actually, that's probably true, but the first time I _consciously_ admitted to myself that I love you was right after the train ride in the Soviet."

**  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew**

'Leave it to Haji to be honest instead of romantic…'

"I remember that. That was right after we left the Zoo…you looked so amazing when you smiled at me. The morning sun hit your back so perfectly." She blushed again and continued, "…like an angel…"**  
**

**  
How did I fall, in love, with you?**

Haji and Saya danced through a flurry of songs, not paying attention to anyone around them. They went twirling across the dance floor, surprising, since Saya wasn't very coordinated, but they did, regardless.

"You are _so_ pretty right now, Saya."

"You don't look too bad yourself, you know…" she replied.

"Hey, guys, congrats! Can't believe you two are married now, ya know? Long time comin' wasn't it? Sorry about the song thing, too." Kai laughed as Mao tried to lead the two to the drinks. "I think I'm going to be paying for that little trick for the rest of my life!" he added in a stage whisper.

"Yeah, now why don't you get busy planning the honeymoon you STILL haven't taken ME on!" Mao complained.

Haji laughed when he saw Kai blush about it. "And you two have been married for how long? And you haven't had a honeymoon yet?"

The song they were listening to, Lips of An Angel, faded to an end in the background.

"Hey, you wanna get a drink?" Kai asked the taller man.

"Sure, why not? Do you mind, Saya?"

"Not at all. Go ahead. It'll give me some time to talk to Mao, too."

"All right. See you in a minute." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, got a blush in reply, and got dragged off to the punch table by a mysteriously anxious Kai.

**SAYA'S POV**

"All right. See you in a minute." Haji leaned in and gave me a kiss. He still tasted like icing from the cake I shoved in his face…I blushed just thinking about it.

"So…" Mao started in as soon as the men had left them alone. "Where are you going on your honeymoon?!"

Saya wrinkled her head in frustration. "I don't know. Haji said he wanted to surprise me with it. But I still really want to know. The suspense is killing me!"

"Yeah, tell me about it!" the other girl literally squealed with excitement, "Oh! I wonder if it's someplace in the Bahamas? Or maybe a desert resort, like in Sinai in Egypt? I hear they have amazing beaches there."

"I really don't know Mao. I almost want it to be in the mountains, you know, like Aspen or something."

"Knowing him, it'll be really amazing no matter where you go."

"Yeah, I know! I can't wait. Our wedding night is going to be soooo cool!"

**Haji's POV**

Kai pulled me through the insanely immense amounts of people here to where all the food and drinks were. Waiting there for us was of course Riku, David, Louis, and Joel, along with almost 50 other men that I didn't even know the names of.

'Honestly, why are there so many people here? I don't even know over half of them! Damn it, Joel, these are all YOUR friends aren't they? This is MY wedding! Don't you think I deserve to at least _know_ the _names_ of the people that come here?!'

"Hey, so you ready for your big night? The flight leaves in a few hours." Kai informed me.

"Yes, I believe Saya will enjoy herself very much."

"Dude! What about you?! This is a really good honeymoon! You should enjoy yourself, too! That is so not right, man. You're her husband, not her servant."

"I know that. I plan to enjoy myself thoroughly while we're there. And thank you, Joel, for lending us your jet. It was very helpful."

"Of course. I'm always happy to help," he smiled.

"Well, you better get going. You've got a long drive to the airport ahead of you." David said.

"Yes, we all know that a _long_ trip alone in a car with your lovely wife is exactly what you want…" Louis joked.

Haji's heart jumped. That was the first time someone besides the preacher had called Saya his wife. Man that sounded good.

My wife.

My _wife._

_My_ wife.

Saya. Is. My. Wife.

Wow.

"Yup, I guess I'll see you guys later then, huh?" Riku asked, interrupting my loop of thoughts. Truth told, I could go all day repeating that to myself and I still don't think I'd quite believe it. But I bet tonight will help convince me…

"Ye—um…y-yup…I guess so…" that felt kind of weird to say, but he really wanted his new little brother to feel comfortable around him.

"Well, go find your girl! You're gonna be late!" Kai reminded me.

I drifted back and forth through the mob of people I didn't know (also courtesy of Joel) I heard a vague squeal coming from a corner of the party area. Saya was talking about something apparently very interesting with her blonde friend…umm…Mao?

I crept up behind her to scare her and whispered in her ear, "Ready to go, honey? Our carriage awaits."

She jumped. "Oh! Haji! There you are! Wait, carriage? What?"

I laughed, "Okay, you caught me. It's not a carriage, they don't really make them anymore, but I got you the next best thing…"

"…what?"

"You like Audis' right?"

"OH MY GOSH! HAJI, YOU GOT AN AUDI?! FOR WHAT?!"

"For the drive to the jet."

"WHAT?!"

"Ready for the honeymoon?"

She looked like she was going to cry. I didn't know if that was good or bad, but considering her friend was grinning like a freak from the twenty first century, I guessed it wasn't too bad.

"……………"

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

"…uh-huh…"

"Beautiful. Come on, honey. I can't wait to have you all to myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I never really expected this to be a song-fic, but whatever. You have to have a song to dance to at your wedding! Am I right or am I right? (The answer is yes. Yes, I am. Good job, cookie for you.) It actually kinda turned into a multi-song fic…That's kinda weird since I don't even like song-fics that much…

The songs I mentioned in here are:

I Want To Dance With You by George Strait

Animals by Nickelback

How Did I Fall In Love With You? By The Backstreet Boys (requested by Darisu-chan!)

Lips of An Angel by Hinder

Oh, and sorry if the ending seemed kind of rushed, but I was trying to finish the chapter before I had to go to work…hehehe…anyway, I think I might have to cut the lemon I was planning in the next chapter kinda short, because I DO want to keep this in the "T" rating…I guess I could write another, _complete (_if you know what I mean… wink, wink) version, but it would have to have an "M" rating…anyway, I'm gonna stop talking now. Review; tell me what you think! PEACE!! XD


	3. Honeymoon Time!

**IT'S ABOUT TIME**

**Chapter 3: Honeymoon Time!! (…it's about time...)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+. Wish I did, but… now I own a locker full of textbooks…………… (le sigh)

Warnings: Ok, I know this has sort of been OOC, so there hasn't been many spoilers, but this time, I think there might be some small ones if you haven't seen the entire series(or paid attention to certain episodes…). They refer to some of the character deaths and other random little tid-bits, nothing too majorly life-changing, I think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RECAP**(since it's been awhile…sorry):

"Ready to go, honey? Our carriage awaits."

She jumped. "Oh! Haji! There you are! Wait, carriage? What?"

I laughed, "Okay, you caught me. It's not a carriage, they don't really make them anymore, but I got you the next best thing…"

"…what?"

"You like Audis' right?"

"OH MY GOSH! HAJI, YOU GOT AN AUDI?! FOR WHAT?!"

"For the drive to the jet."

"WHAT?!"

"Ready for the honeymoon?"

She looked like she was going to cry. I didn't know if that was good or bad, but considering her friend was grinning like a freak from the twenty first century, I guessed it wasn't too bad.

"……………"

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

"…uh-huh…"

"Beautiful. Come on, honey. I can't wait to have you all to myself."

**END RECAP**

Haji steered her away from Mao, who was looking very pleased for her friend and rushed away to quickly find her own husband. He led her out into the front parking lot, where, parked (very illegally) across the yellow lines, was a midnight black 2009 Audi. They, being the center of attention, had created a trail of people following them out to the lot. He clasped her hand in his and gently guided her to the car.

"Well, what do you think?" He flourished his unoccupied hand in the direction of the car.

"Oh…Haji…How did you—"

He stopped her mid-sentence. "I didn't. It was a wedding present."

She gawked at him. "From WHO?? Who the hell has the time and money to go out and buy an AUDI of all things?! They cost more than a Ferrari does!" (**A/N: Not really. She just doesn't know much about cars. Audi's actually cost about 3 times less than Ferrari's do. Like you care, it's still a freakin' awesome wedding present!)**

"Solomon."

Well… _that_ certainly shut her up.

Her hand went to her mouth. "Oh…" she breathed. "He was crying at the ceremony, too, wasn't he?"

Haji's arms wrapped around her shoulders. "He loves you very much."

Saya closed her eyes and leaned back into her husband. "I know, but I love _you_."

Haji smiled. "I know that. That's why we're married now. And remember, Saya, he was the first one to give us blessings. He wants you to be happy."

"I know, but I can't help but think that he _isn't _happy. I mean, after he left Diva, I let him stay with us, but I still rejected him. So now, with us being married and all, I can't help but think he must be lonely. Especially since I killed Carl…"

"He chose to leave Diva. He chose to follow you and protect you. He chose to be at the wedding. He chose to give us an Audi. He _chose_ to let you do what you needed to do to be truly happy.

"Every thing he's ever done for you has been his _choice._ You have nothing to feel sad about, love. And of course he loves you, anyone who doesn't must be crazy, but it is purely as a friend. He truly wants you to be happy."

Saya wiped her glistening eyes. "Thanks, Haji. That makes me feel a lot better." She turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"I love you," She smiled.

"And I love you."

She gave the lone car that was in the parking lot a sideways glance. "So, where are we going?"

He laughed. "I told you, honey, that's a surprise."

She pouted. "I know, but I wanna know!"

He leaned in toward her and touched their foreheads together. "I promise you that you'll love it there."

The two newlyweds crossed the short distance across the hot, black lot and climbed into the car. "Suicide doors…Solomon…" Haji muttered under his breath.

The seats were leather, which usually bothered Saya, especially since the sun was so warm today, but the windows were so dark that the leather didn't even have a hint of heat on them. She turned on the radio to her favorite station drifted lazily through the car and out the window as she occupied herself with playing with the buttons on the door.

"Are you ready, Saya?"

"Yes, but don't you think it's rude to leave without saying goodbye to our guests and our family?"

He glanced at her and shifted the car into drive. "I don't think they'll mind. After all, we _do _have to make a grand exit."

"That's grand _entrance,_ you dork."

He flashed her a huge smile and hit the gas.

The car shot forward and before she lost her chance, Saya looked out her side mirror.

All the guests, including Amshel—incredibly—were standing close together, weeping and waving and shouting goodbyes and I love you's. A little ways to the side, all alone, stood Solomon.

His sharp chevalier eyes trained in on hers reflected in the mirror and smiled. He gave a small wave then turned around and walked away from the building. Seconds later, she watched as his image blurred and he ran away from her.

"He's happy for you." Haji reminded her, not even needing to hear her thoughts. "He's just a little sad. Like Kai."

"Right. So, where is the jet? You won't tell me where the honeymoon is, so will you tell me where the jet is?"

"I guess so. It's in Boulder."

"Boulder? Sweet. Hey, if I guess where we're going right, will you tell me if I got it right?"

He grinned. "Go for it."

"Yay!" she beamed, then her face contorted in thought. "Egypt?"

"Nope."

"The Bahamas?"

"No."

Well, damn, there went all of Mao's brilliant ideas.

"Rio?"

"No, pero buena respuesta, amor." (No, but good guess, love)

"You can't just speak Spanish like that. I'm not good at switching from language to language. It confuses me."

"Gomen." (Sorry)

"Whatever."

He laughed.

There was a long pause.

"……Beijing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You want to watch the Olympics?"

"Not really. Just curious. I heard that one American guy has gotten more gold metals than anyone ever has."

"Yes, but China is also doing very well."

"I know," she blushed. She hadn't been paying attention to the Olympics because of the one time she woke up at like three in the morning and watched men's table tennis. It was ping-pong!! It was too funny to watch grown men playing ping-pong, so she had immediately turned the TV off and had developed a sort of phobia when it came to the Games. She didn't really want to laugh at the athletes who had trained their whole life to compete in them…

But PING-PONG?!

She'd really had no idea that that was an actual sport.

"Japan?"

"No. We spend way too much time there as it is."

"Hawaii?"

"Why don't you just stop guessing for a while? Enjoy the scenery, we're almost to Boulder."

"I've been to Colorado before, hun. Probably more times than you. I wanna know where you're taking me! You can't really blame me for being curious, can you?"

"No, but how's this: One more guess, and if you get it right, then I'll tell you every piece of my little plan for this month. If not, you'll agree to sit back and enjoy the ride."

Hmm…a win-win situation, huh? Alright, she could accept those terms. …if she _had_ to…I mean, it was _such_ an imposition not knowing where she was going.

"Ok."

"Then guess."

"Give me a minute!" She blushed.

He grinned.

'Sucker. You'll never guess it honey, you've never been there before.'

"Let me think—"

'You'll never in a million years guess…'

"Knowing you, it's probably a place I've never been to before…"

'…no way could she guess it…'

"It's probably a place you knew that I'd like…"

'……well, duh…'

"…somewhere warm…no, hot."

'………there's no way you can guess…'

"Somewhere with lots of sun."

'…………uh-oh…'

"Somewhere we'll be alone, and left alone."

'………………please don't guess…'

"Somewhere with not very many people. Just the two of us probably."

'…………………I'm begging you, don't guess right! It's supposed to be a surprise…'

"All right! I think I know where we're going! I'm ready to guess now!!"

'……………………crap…'

"DEATH VALLEY!!"

He was completely floored. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Death Valley! I'm right, right? Of course I'm right. I know you too well to be wrong. Death Valley it is…!!"

'Thank God she got it wrong! And DEATH VALLEY?! A valley of death? She honestly thinks that I'd take her to a valley of _**DEATH **_for our _**HONEYMOON??**_'

"Yep. That's it exactly. Death Valley. Uh-huh."

"Yay! I knew it!!"

He gave her one of his impassive looks, the one that looked totally empathetic but really meant 'honestly-how-much-of-a-dork-are-you-and-to-think-I-get-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you'. Oh yeah, that looked worked for him.

"We're here."

Saya looked out her window for the first time in a while. It had been about an hour's drive, but with the music and her trying to guess, which she _did, _'cause she was just smart like that, the ride didn't really seem that long.

"…where's the airport? You said we we're taking a jet, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why are we at a warehouse in the middle of no where?"

"To get in the jet."

"But there's no jet here. Just a big warehouse."

Haji sighed. Of course she had to pick today of all days to have one of _those_ days. "The jet is _in_ the warehouse."

Her eyes got wide and she nodded slowly. "Oh."

Haji got out and walked around the front of the car to open her door. She took his hand and pulled herself up and out of the car.

"So how do we get in the warehouse? And why is the jet in a warehouse in the first place?"

"We will use the door. It's what it's there for. And it's Joel's jet. He's letting us borrow it for a while."

"Oh." She said with another nod.

Once more, servants came out of no where to take their things from the trunk, even though Haji had no idea who had put them there, but he had a pretty good guess. He had a strong hunch the one who was behind the car gift was the one who had given the clothes too.

He placed a hand on the small of Saya's back and led her toward the huge metal door that was set off-center to accommodate the even larger double doors that would open and let the pilot steer the jet into the open.

They crossed through the threshold and Saya's eyes drifted upward as she gawked at the enormous jet sitting in the middle of the warehouse. "We're flying in that?"

"Yep. That would be a jet, love."

"Quiet. I know that. Just making sure."

Haji gave a small smile.

"But it looks familiar…what kind is it?"

"A Boeing 747-200B VC-25A," He rattled off.

She looked at him like any girl did when her man started talking the Car-and-Driver language.

"Huh?"

He tried to clarify for her, "You know, the President's jet? The Air Force One?"

Her eyes bugged and nearly fell out of their sockets. "Joel owns the AIR FORCE ONE??"

He laughed at her expression. "Not quite, love, but it _is_ the exact same jet. It just has a different tail number. Good eye for recognizing it, though."

"Heh…yeah…yay for me…"

He let out another breathy laugh. "Shall we?" He asked and offered his arm to her.

She looped her arm through his and started up the walk way. "Of course, darlin'."

They entered the massive jet and took their seats. The jet had luxurious seating, with plenty of leg room and only two rows of seating with a big, wide isle running down the middle. There was an office of sorts in one area of the big aircraft. Soon enough, though, the pilot came back to the cabin to welcome his guests.

"Howdy. How ya'll doin' tuhday?" He was a short man and looked to be in his mid-fifties. He had salt and pepper colored hair—but it looked good on him—and a big belly under his pilot's jacket.

"Very fine, thank you. And yourself?" Haji answered politely. Joel had raised him well. It would be considered extremely rude to not answer when an elder addressed him, even though it vaguely registered in the back of his mind that he was actually about 120 years older than the man standing before him.

"That's all fine and dandy. I'm doin' great, too. Small wurld. So where's ya'lls goin' tuhday? Ya'lls jus' got hitch'd di'n't ya?"

"Yep!" Saya chirped. "Just a couple hours ago! Can you believe it?! It's so awesome!"

"Yeup. Mistuh Joel was a sayin' that his gurl got married tuhday. Congratulations to th' two uh ya."

"Again, thank you. Have the preparations for take-off been completed yet?" Haji said crisply. He wanted to get out of here! He wanted to be with his wife on their wedding day, not sitting around in a damn jet talking to some backwoods hillbilly! He had better things to do, dammit!

"That's a big 'ol yeup, a'gin, suh. Jus' waitin' fer duh final crew inspection. I 'spect it'll be done in a minute."

Right on cue, the main repairsmen came out of the lower hold and announced that they were clear for take-off.

Saya and Haji sighed in unison. 'Finally…!'

The captain waddled back into the cockpit and a second later the seatbelt light turned on. Haji led Saya to a large, plush seat and sat down. She followed suit, still hyped up about not knowing where they were going.

About four hours into the flight and four hours of Saya's enthusiastic jumping around the cab, she finally began to tire. She resigned herself to the seat next to Haji's, since there wasn't enough space between the seats for her to be on his lap. Exhausted, she rested her head on Haji's shoulder and drifted to sleep within minutes. Haji leaned his head on top of hers and closed his eyes to daze a little, since, sadly, he couldn't sleep, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**About 3 hours later…**

Haji lifted his head when the announcement came over the speaker that they would be landing momentarily. He gazed out the window at the view.

'At least that damned pilot is good for something. Saya'll love this view!' he thought happily.

He lightly nudged Saya's shoulder.

"Come on, honey. Get up. We're here."

She lifted her head groggily. "Where?"

"We're on our honeymoon. You can finally see where I've whisked you off to."

Her eyes shot open. "Really?! I can see?! Sweet! Let me in the window!"

She leaned over his lap and pressed her face to the cold glass. "…Haji-ii…" she whined.

He smirked. "What's wrong?"

"I can't see! These stupid clouds are in the way!"

He rubbed her back calmingly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you'll have to wait just a little while longer to know, love."

She gave him a pouty look, "You knew I wouldn't be able to see the whole time didn't you?!"

He smirked again. "Of course not. Why would I do that?"

"To build suspense."

"Oh yeah, that."

"You're mean, you know that?"

"As long as you love me for it."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You know I do."

"Then it's all good."

Saya's mouth fell open as she gawked at him. "What did you say?"

"It's all good." He repeated.

"Huh? Where'd you hear that from? I never would've thought I'd hear you say 'it's all good'."

"Kai."

"Well, that explains a lot."

He gave her a questioning look, but couldn't press further because they were being escorted out by the staff.

They didn't even land in an airport. They were on some isolated beach that Saya had never seen before. Palm trees lined the beach and she stared behind her as the footprints they left in the sparkling white sand were quickly washed away by what she suspected was warm ocean water.

"So, where are we anyway, Haji?" She asked distractedly.

He grinned to himself, since she wasn't looking to see it, "Saint Lucia…" They'd arrived at their destination rather quickly, he thought.

"Saya…"

She turned back around and ran straight into Haji's back. He grabbed her by her shoulders and gently pulled her in front of him.

"Look."

"Oh…wow…Haji, that's…wow…"

"Thank you."

Saya was standing face to face with the biggest villa she'd ever seen. It was all one level, but sprawled out to enormous proportions on either side of her.

Vaguely, she heard Haji tell the staff good-bye and heard the startings of the planes rumbling engine.

The Villa looked vaguely like the grander homes she'd seen while traveling in Singapore or Laos, but the flight had been too short for them to be in either place. The roof had earthen colored slab tiles that gently sloped to either side of the roof and the sides of the vast building were in a similar earth tone of stucco. The entire feel of the place made it seem as if the building had just risen out of the sand and trees.

The unobtrusive lawn was covered in exotic flowers like dragon-lilies and birds-of-paradise, which gave the place a bright and inviting feel along with the ancient, earthy I'll-disappear-if-you-blink feel.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's just…wow…"

"…La Villa de Soleil Cochant…" he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

She felt a shiver of anticipation shoot down her back. "What's that?"

"It's the name of this place."

"Wow…it's so pretty…"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Of course I do! Haji, I can't believe you actually found a place we've never been to before!"

"If you like the outside, you should see the inside…" he huffed. His voice was already husky and thick with want. The sun couldn't go down fast enough, he silently decided.

She felt his arms loop around her waist as his chin fell to rest on her shoulder. "I can't wait for the grand tour…" she murmured.

"All we really have to do is get as far as the bedroom…" he breathed, "…the rest can wait for the morning…"

Saya nearly moaned as she listened to Haji's low voice whispering in her ear. 'Oh, god, I can't believe this man's really mine…how did I get so lucky?'

She grabbed his hands and drew them away from her waist and led them both through the gates and into the casa.

"…oye, it's pretty in here…"

Haji unconsciously kept a hand pressed lightly against her lower back as he guided her quickly through a succession of hallways.

"How much farther…?" Saya rasped.

"Not much. We're going to the master suite at the back of the house."

"Oh?" she gasped, not really surprised, she just didn't want to moan again…yet.

After a few more moments of walking, they came to a stop at a big solid oak door.

Haji looked down at her and smiled, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be, love…" Saya let out an uneven breath as Haji's lips descended on hers in a quick, chaste kiss. Her eyes closed and she blushed a ravishing shade of red.

Haji took her hand in his and pushed the door open.

The room was covered in red and white silks and satins. The deep red drapes cascaded luxuriously to the floor as they greeted the posh white carpet. A huge four-post bed sat in the middle of the room accented with a translucent veil that hung over the bed from the ceiling. Red, satin pillows lined the reading nook that was tucked into a bay window, which had a gorgeous view of the water and the coming sunset.

Haji nearly slammed the door shut as he proceeded to crush his lips to Saya's. Neither were in any hurry really—after all, they had all eternity—but neither wanted to be separated any longer.

She felt a moan well up in the back of her throat as Haji's lips traveled leisurely down her throat and collarbone. His hands burned a path in her quickly heating flesh as his fingers quickly found her shirt's edge and slid under it.

"Haji…"

He moaned at his name coming from such a velvety voice.

She arched up into his arms as her soft chest pressed against his.

The thin cotton shirt she was wearing was quickly discarded onto the floor as he led her over to the bed. Her the back of her knees hooked the edge and she fell over, pulling her husband down with her. She slowly slung an arm over his head and tugged at the light blue ribbon there, releasing his dark hair.

She felt his hand slide up her ribcage to cup her in his rough hand; she threw back her head and gave a loud gasp as Haji nipped lightly on the taut nub he found there. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered when exactly had her bra come off, but then again, Haji's shirt was now off, too…so she must've been distracted at that moment.

His lips rose to eagerly meet hers again as she quickly devoured the taste of him in her mouth. The kiss was deep and passionate and let out everything they had been holding back for the past 125 years.

"Ah…god, Saya…"

"Mmn…Ha—Haji…" she moaned back.

Despite being a sound-proof room, the staff heard every coon and call and squeak of the bed as the night drifted slowly towards the early hours of the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was roughly four thirty in the morning when Haji could consciously think straight again. Obviously, he couldn't sleep, but his bride sure could. And besides, he had plenty to daydream about as she slept the early morning away. He held his beloved bride safely in his arms and wasn't about to let her go.

He silently thought about what they could possibly do later that day that could even compare with last night, but alas, nothing came to mind. Nothing could ever compare with the feeling of holding Saya in his arms. Finally being equals and in love. Showing that love to each other was without a doubt the happiest Haji had ever been in his long, long life.

'Oh well,' he conceded to himself, 'I guess I should start with breakfast. Then maybe we'll get a chance to do some diving…'

He lightly pulled on the rope that was hanging down next to the bed; a servant's call-cord. He'd been on the receiving end of them often enough growing up to feel a slight guilt as he summoned a younger looking servant.

"Breakfast?" he requested.

"Of course, sir." The boy replied, slowly bowing his way out of the room.

He glanced out the window as the first beams of sunlight danced through the lighter curtains of the bay window.

Saya woke up soon after he'd sat up to receive the breakfast platter.

"Umm…what's that?"

He kissed her forehead sweetly, "Breakfast. Thought you might be hungry."

Her stomach rumbled loudly and they both laughed at her body's reaction to the simple statement. "Well, I guess so. It seems to have been decided for me."

"Dig in. It's all for you."

She did just that. The spread looked delicious, so she tried a little of everything. "Wow…this is sooo good. Haji, you should try this."

She lifted a strawberry covered pancake to his open mouth and gladly fed it to him.

He smiled. "That is good."

"Told ya so." She teased.

Haji rose from the bed with another, strawberry flavored, kiss on the lips and went over to the dresser to get changed. Well, to put clothes on…the clothes he had on before were strewn messily throughout the room. Saya had a good arm for that kind of thing, apparently.

He got dressed and turned to his naked sleeping—now awake—beauty, "So…what would you like to do today? We've got the whole place to ourselves."

She swallowed the bit of juice she had in her mouth, "I'm not sure…swimming?" she said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

He quickly returned it with a knowing look of his own, "Whatever you want, love."

**End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, so that was chapter three. Please don't hate me for ending it there, but if I didn't it would end up soooo much longer…and it's already the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories… :D

And, again, the villa in St. Lucia is a real place…I seem to be putting a lot of research into these fics lately…you can go there and stay the night if you really want to.

Oh, and sorry for the almost lemon-thing. I kinda got carried away and almost forgot that this is a "T" rating! Oops! So I cut that off pretty quickly…

And I really didn't know that ping-pong was an Olympic Sport 'til I watched it at 3a.m. either…

I don't know if I want to write another chapter to this or if this is the end. I don't really like writing long chapter stories, they take forever, then I get nervous about updating quickly so the plot ends up bad…and, nothing good comes from long stories from me.

I will, however, write that "M"-rated companion chapter if you guys tell me you still want it. It'll be the exact same chapter, I'll just finish the lemon. So you guys can just skip down to that scene if you're all pervs like me XD. It all depends on my lovely, smart, _brilliant_ reviewers! (hint, hint. wink, wink :D)

PEACE!! XD


	4. Update

**A/N: So, the companion chapter is officially complete! Yay, me! Sorry it took so long too, but I think you'll like it. My computer has a virus in it so it wouldn't let me on the internet to update, so I had to treck my car-less butt up across town to the library. **

**Oh, and if you're not 17 or mature don't read it!!**

**It's called Home Sweet Honeymoon, because I couldn't think of anything else...(I really suck at titles...) It's there at this very moment, so yea...**

**Thanks for your patience! Go and enjoy!! **

**PEACE!! XD**


End file.
